


Rose and him, in the TARDIS: As it should be.

by Sherlockinthetardis (junbaitarashian)



Series: This and That: Doctor Who drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Love, fluff? drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/Sherlockinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because she is Rose and he just feels so incredibly danm lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose and him, in the TARDIS: As it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Word: Young.

Young, beautiful, and her whole life ahead: That's Rose- his pink and yellow human.

He can't even wrap his head around how incredibly lucky he is- that Rose is with him in the TARDIS, traveling the stars. 

She allows him to show her places in time and space that she only ever dreamed of- to hold and take her hand, even if it's only when they are running away from danger.

He feels so danm lucky he could cry- because Rose is brilliant and fantastic even if she doesn't know it.

She makes him want to be a better man.


End file.
